This invention deals with the prevention of aircraft accidents that presently occur on takeoff because of an undetected buildup of ice on external surfaces. A tragic accident took place at LaGuardia Airport in New York on Mar. 22, 1992, when USAir Flight 405 crashed into the water, killing 27 people. Investigation determined that a thin layer of ice had formed during takeoff, reducing lift and control. Other accidents have been attributed to ice buildup: in Washington, D.C. some years ago; in Canada, in 1989; among others.